


one Merry evening

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drunkenness, Food, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: Aziraphale calls Crowley over for an evening of drinking and setting the world to rights.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	one Merry evening

Aziraphale laid down his book, carefully placing one of his many bookmark ribbons between the pages. tuc  
his stocky fingers lightly stroked down the spine and he sighed. 

it was a hot evening, and his attention span was wandering. he half pondered going to the drawer he kept tacky romance novels in. some light fluff that he wouldn't have to focus to take in. while the history of perfumery was a fascinating subject, with his white blond hair damp with sweat in the closeness of his shop, he just couldn't focus.   
still, in persuit of scent, he lifted a cushion from the small chesterfield sofa and breathed in the scent.   
the scent of woodsmoke, dragons blood resin and warm leather. petrol. damp earth and petrichor, and .... he sniffed deeper. the bitterness of myrhh.   
he smiled inwardly.  
then outwardly. and reached for the mobile telephone tucked in the inner pocket of his smartly tailored jacket, where it hung neatly by the door. 

the dial tone, and barely a moment before the answering "hey Angel" a voice languid with relaxation. 

"oh dear one, how did you know it was me" 

"technology, Angel. your name comes up on the screen, like I've told you time and time again. what's up?"

"well, um, I'm feeling a little .....um... well I think I'd like some company this evening. I can't focus to read, and some lively chat and good wine wouldn't go amiss right now. I just feel rather.... well... restless, you know"?

he could almost hear the curve of the lips at the other receiver. 

"I'm on my way"

it wasn't long before the familiar purr of the Bentleys engine reached Aziraphales eager ears. he danced lightly to open the door, for his dearest friend to sashay in. 

"Angel, I'm here. what did you have in mind?" Aziraphale smiled, his blue grey eyes lighting up with delight. 

"I was thinking... something with bubbles? I have a few bottles of a fairly rough prossecco a customer gave to me in gratitude for finding her family bible in another book shop and purchasing it for her. very unusual surname, and I couldn't help but recognise it, when I saw the inscriptions on the inside cover..... we could..... y'know, miracle it up a tier or two, and have a rather lovely evening"  
His smile curved even further.   
"and I have some rather tempting brownies in the kitchen I rather fancy enjoying. I'll fetch some plates and glasses, and you can tell me all about what you've been doing, dear boy" Crowley smiled wickedly.   
"and you needed me here to do that?"  
"it's always more fun to share... besides, I just don't feel like reading. it's too hot to think" Crowley shrugged. his Angel didn't know the half of it. he was quite comfortable on this balmy evening. 

some time later.....

"soooooo" Aziraphale slurred. Crowley raised his immaculate eyebrows. they had a long history of companionable drinking, and Aziraphale seemed quite unexpectedly.... well.... hammered. they'd only got through a couple of bottles between them so far. he definitely had the giggly, happy drunkenness that came with sparkling wine, rather than the maudlin effects of gin, aggression of some of the stronger lagers. his eyes sparkled, his face animated, and he easily laughed at most everything Crowley said.   
when he told him about causing a newsreader to throw up mid live broadcast, the Angel was bent double, his eyes squeezed shut, as his cheeks flushed a delightful pink and he clutched his ample belly, his knees folding up before him, and tears of laughter pricking the edge of his eyes. he eyed him warily. 

"Angel?" 

"yes my dear?"

"are you..... you're not just drunk, are you. are you okay?"

"well, I am quite peckish, could you use your phone thingamajig to get some snacks? there's a place down the road that will deliver the most wonderful salt and chilli squid... and .... and oh, their ma po tofu is sublime. and perhaps some ... prawn toasts, deep fried crab claws ... and... crispy fried seaweed and mini spring rolls, yes, that will do nicely. anything for you?" 

"I'll just watch" said Crowley, smirking, as he brought up the takeaway app on his smartphone and made the order. it would arrive soon, they were only down the road, and always filled his orders quickly, knowing a sizeable tip was involved.   
Crowley watched his Angel adoringly, with a knowing smirk dancing on his lips. he opened the third bottle, and topped up their glasses. 

it wasn't long before the young Asian man arrived with their delivery. Crowley pushed a bundle of notes into his hand and smiled. 

"thankssss. as always" 

"bon appetit" he replied. a shriek of laughter erupted behind him. 

returning to the back room, triumphant with the bag of delicious, fresh food, he spread them on the coffee table before them. Aziraphale fell hungrily on the takeaway, grinning hugely. 

Crowley leaned back languidly in his spot on the armchair. 

"BONER PETITE!!!" cackled Aziraphale. "GET IT!!! BONER........PETITE!!!!" before folding up in peals of delighted laughter, and reaching for the foil trays before him. 

"Aziraphale" said Crowley calmly, an amused smirk dancing on his lips. 

"yes, dear one" Crowley eyed the plate on the table with some chocalatey crumbs remaining" 

"where did you get those Brownies?" 

"oh, well, yes, they were quite expensive, but I went to a gallery launch on friday, and got chatting to this lovely group of artists. and they had a baked goods table at the show, and they looked so tasty, I couldn't resist. ...... welll. .... now I think of it.... they were a little..... bitter. I think maybe just five percent less dark on the cacao percentage and they would be perfect but..." 

Crowleys shoulders shook with silent laughter, and he placed his glasses neatly on the side table. 

"oh Angel. how are you feeling?"

"well.....now you mention it..... quite exuberant and.... giggly and...." he looked at the meagre amount of empty bottles before him "mmm....... I feel far more drunk than I ought to be...." ~

again, Crowleys eyes creased in a smile. 

"Aziraphale. you're not drunk"

"but I certainly feel very..... well quite.... merry, but in a .... a happy and giggly way"

"Zira. those brownies..... you;'re off your tits" he laughed. even more so when his Angel looked confused at what he was implying. 

then his eyes widened. 

"the Devils Lettuce?!" 

Crowley grinned.

"I think both of our old sides tried to take credit for that one, at one time or another" he smiled, before holding up a prawn cracker for his beloved to enjoy.


End file.
